In the cementing of crowns, dental bridges, restorations and the like on patient's teeth, a relatively thick but flowable cement is utilized, the overlying engaging surface of the crown being provided with such cement and the prepared surface of the tooth similarly provided. The dentist will then position the crown over the prepared tooth and generally work the same into proper position by lateral rocking together with simple manual manipulation of the crown. Because the cement sets fairly rapidly it is important that the dentist operate quickly. Problems are often encountered in that air bubbles are trapped under the crown. Further, there is a substantial hydrostatic back pressure created by the thickness of the cement necessitating extremely rapid attempts to fully seat the crown. Before the cement hardens excess cement tends to ooze out of marginal areas, creating cement margins. Moreover, if the applied pressure in setting the crown is not fairly evenly distributed, the crown itself may seat in a canted or slightly tilted position.